Heartless Hyuuga
by TallyMai
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga Came home one day and her clan was massacred... who will help her get over it?
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy.**

**I dont own Naruto! Ha!  
**

* * *

**-Chapter 1- She was never heartless before-Heartless Hyuuga**

Hinata Hyuuga was the sweetest girl in Kohona. She would pick flowers for the many people in the village, or do chores for the village elders, sometimes just do so much stuff just to be nice. So many people believed that she was an angel she was very helpful and very nice to everyone no matter if they liked her or not. Hinata Had short indigo hair that went to the nape of her neck she had beautiful lavender eyes that had no pupil which every Hyuuga had. Hinata stood 5'0 at her age of 12 years old. She smiled at mostly everyone she knew and said a sweet studdery hello. Hinata was very shy, but she offered to do anything for anyone.

"Ah Hinata hello there!" a old woman said to her as her eyes smiled reveling every wrinkle on her face as her white hair was in a neat bun.

"H-hello Mai Baa-sama" she said to her smiling a nice sweet angel smile.

"Would you do me a favor and give this to Lady Tsunade for me?" she said showing a wrinkly, old shaky hand to her with a white crisp envelope with Tsunades name on the front written in neat calligraphy.

"S-sure Mai-sama" she said to her as grabbed the paper and looked at the woman.

"You better hurry up its almost late out" she said to the girl who was looking at her.

"H-hai" she replied as she slowly walked to Tsunades office which was about a mile away from the old lady's house. She walked enjoying the day happy that it was a very wonderful day and it was about to be a wonderful night. The bright night stars shown as she made it into Tsunades brightly lit office. She smiled at the woman who was sleeping, and went up to her and shake her.

"mmm" she said as Hinata shook her, and she shook her more and more to wake her up.

"WHAT! I TOL- ah Hello Hinata" she said smiling at her with a nice smile.

"Hello Tsunade. Ano Mai Baa-sama asked me to give this to you" she said as she held out the envelope to her as she grabbed it.

"Ah thank you Hinata-chan! How are you today or should I say tonight seeing that the stars are shining brightly" she said smiling as he amber eyes shown at her.

"I've been doing w-well thank you" she said as she smiled at the old woman.

"Ah well It's getting late and I don't want you getting in trouble with your parents, so please accept this pay from me and Mai and get yourself some ice cream" she said handing her a couple of dollars.

"Thank you" she said as she left the office of the woman.

As she left the office she walked to her house. She counted the money which was a five dollars she smiled as she realized that she had over five to seven thousand dollars in her room that was under her bed. The money people gave her was from past birthdays since she was 2 she had saved she also saved the money from the people she did favors for or the bake sales she did during the weekends. Sure her family was rich, but she wanted to be able to save money just in case something happens.

Hinata noticed that her house wasn't like it usually was pretty lit up and bright she thought that it was very odd. She quickly went into her house flipping on the kitchen lights which didn't light up the room she shrugged and then tried all of the other rooms which failed. She quickly ran inside her room and placed her money in to her bank which was sealed under her bed. She got up and went inside her parents room. Right as she opened the door the reeking smell as she covered her nose. She turned on the light as the room quickly lit up revealing the most horrible scene ever in her entire life.

-A few days later-

Hinata Hyuuga her eyes lifeless, her smile not shown for days. Hinata for once wore black, it was how her heart felt black and lifeless. She couldn't believe it she looked at the plain day not knowing what will happen to her, or her future. She hated what the present and the past she had. She hated everything.

Hinata finally made it to where she was headed the Kohona Cemetery. She looked at the people who looked at her in pity; they felt sorry for her. She looked at the many coffins that stood in the green grass as the man in black started the services. She sat on the chair that was only for her. She looked at the man who was talking about the many people that had died.

The services had finished as she looked and shooked everyone's hand while they said 'sorry for your loss' or something like that. She didn't smile nor did she look at the people. She went back to her house alone hoping that someone would pop out and say 'surprise' but in the end it never happened. She went into her room and trying to clean up her room. She hated her house, so she decided to leave. She went on a walk with her lifeless body and went into the woods. She made it to one of the training grounds. She never really liked training or hurting people, but right now she just wanted to punch something and get her anger out. She went up to one of the training logs and punched it. It didn't hurt much so she did it again, and again. She kept going at it as her tears started to form. She hated everyone, the pity they gave her, the looks, the sorrys. She hated everything. Her eyes closed as she hit the log more and more as she stopped. She was crying against the log. Her eyes wet and teary as she wiped them with the inside of her eyes. Her knuckles red with crimson blood the log wiped with red from the blood that escaped her knuckles. She stayed there until the night sky was painted black and she headed home.

-the start of Freshman year-

Hinata Hyuuga at the ripe age of 14 long indigo hair passed her hips, dark cold lavender eyes. Her knuckles red and scabbed. Black pants and a black fitting shirt with a black sweater with black high top converse. Under those clothes were patches of purple, green, or blue. Her ears pierced too many times. Her nose with a silver ring her mouth with two black rings on the bottom of her lips at the corners. She was the 'bad' girl the one every one, every guy loved. So many fan boys telling her that she was the coolest girl in the school. She hated the attention she was the heart and soul of Kohona Middle school and now Kohona high. She was also the loner girl and preferred to be alone at all costs. She hated how some called her the Heartless Hyuuga, but some remembered her as the nice girl that would do favors like Tsunade or Mai Baa-sama. At times she would visit them, but would only talk for about 5 minutes then leave it wasn't frequently only once every 3 months or so.

She sighed as she walked into the room which was filling with excitement and talking, but right when she entered the room it died down very quickly. She smirked at the people looking at her as she went to her seat in the back of the room.

"I heard that she is the only one from her clan that got massacred 2 years ago" she heard a voice whisper as she looked who the gossiper was who was the one only girl Karin. She had striking red hair with glasses everyone loved her, but was really jealous of the Hyuuga who had all the boys chasing her, but really didn't care.

"I thought she was the one who murdered her clan" another person said who was Sakura Haruno with her pink bright hair as she looked at Hinata with her bright emerald eyes.

Hinata looked back at her with a hard stern glare and opened her mouth to speak.

"Maybe I'll murder your clan next" she said smirking as Sakura shuddered trying not to speak or to anger her.

Hinata got up from her desk thinking that she had enough of this stupid class and left to the one place she understands her self. The woods.

* * *

**Hope you liked it... **

**TM  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tally here giving you yet another chaper! YAY! WEll Hope you like it!**

* * *

Ditching class wasn't difficult nor challenging, and so was getting out of the school campus if you knew where to go and knew what to do. If you could run fast and jump off of high places its a positive that you will make it. Hinata Had all of those qualities, so she could get out of campus easy like any one cared. She smirked as she walked off passed the gym going to the back of the whole school which located tennis courts and basketball courts. She went to the large gate that was in between both of the courts that were rusty and colored a dull blue. Hinata climbed up the gate slowly.

"HEY!" a monitor shouted as he got tired of some of the students ditching class as he ran toward Hinata who immediately went up on top of the gate and jumped; she landed perfectly on the floor with on of her knees on the floor and her other foot flat on the floor. The monitor trying to open the gates noticed that it was locked as he struggled with his keys to open up the door for the gates.

Hinata then noticed that she was in luck and started running toward a certain shop she liked to eat at once in a while knowing that she was hungry, and also knowing that the shop owner would not tell the authorities about her popping in for a breakfast snack. She ran through the streets of Kohona and finally thought it was safe to actually walk through the town. She had finally made it to a little cozy stand that she loved as the owner, Teuchi and His daughter Ayame greeted her.

"Hello Hinata" Old man Teuchi said as he greeted the freshman smiling at her.

"Hi." she said looking at him as he grabbed her a bowl of ramen and started to put the contents into the bowl and gave it to her.

"Thank you" she said as she grabbed her chopsticks and started eating the contents in the hot steaming bowl.

"And Hinata why are you ditching school today?" Ayame asked the girl as she poured her a glass of hot tea.

"Sakura Haruno got on my nerves today and I couldn't stand it so Why not?" she said to Ayame who looked at her and kind of felt sorry for her, but tried not to show it.

"Oh." Ayame said as she went to go and get another customers order.

"Well Hinata I think you should really go to school; a pretty girl like you needs an education" He said smiling at her.

"Teuchi, I told you a million times that I am the top student of my class even though I miss school I still turn in my homework and finish up my tests, hey I got enough credits already to count me as a Junior" She said explining to the old man.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" he said smiling and holding his hands up as Hinata smiled; this is why she liked going to the ramen shop the old man actually made her smile.

"Well Teuchi thank you for the breakfast" she said putting down a twenty dollar bill enough to pay three bowls of ramen and a tip.

Hinata left the Ramen shop and headed to the woods. The scent came to her head the pine trees, the moss, the wet dirt under her shoes. The sounds came to her the swooshing noise, the animals, the trees, and the mud under her shoes. She had finally made it to the place where it all started the training grounds the same thick log stood across from her its bloody red stains still on the log from another day, Hinata then ran towards it and kicked the log with all of her might, leaving a small dent as she sarted to hit the tree with her knuckles as she hit it her scabs came running off, and blood stained the log once more.

"I told you not to hit the log so hard" Some one said from behind her; she recongnized the voice it was her boyfriend.

* * *

**MUUUHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHo do you want to be the boyfriend? I let my readers decide! ^^**

**~Tally Mai**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! First off... I know I said it was the start of Freshman year lets make it to Senior year kayy?**

**REVIEWS ARE ENCOURAGEMENT!**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO! XD  
**

* * *

His soft sweet lips on hers was like ecstasy as she kissed him. His soft hair between her slender fingers felt like a cloud. His body against hers felt nothing like the log she was leaning on. It was always like this he would sneak up on her when she trained and then they would make out. All the time it happened after the little make out sessions they would look into each others eyes pale lavender to his breath taking light green; he would stroke her straight indigo hair while she put her hand on his soft red hair.

It was always like this when they went out it would be in secret why they were together was beyond them they didn't know. How they met was defiantly not like a fairy tail.

**Flashback**

Hinata was Kohona gang and He was Suna gang; rivals and enemies. It was Sophomore year and they were both assigned to take each others goods, weapons. Both Very skilled at getting what they want Hinata going to the Suna base to get the weapons one evening, and He stood watch of those weapons. While she jumped from box to box trying to find the so called goods she finally found a wooden crate of Kunai, and Shuriken. The Suna Guy on the other hand was surprised to see a girl try to steal the goods Kohona could at least send a guy to take care of it not a weak little girl. He looked at the girl long indigo hair black clothes.

"You know If you plan on stealing our goods then you gotta get through me" The red head said Hinata thought that he was small from the others she had fought he looked like the brown headed guy what was his name; Kankuro, yeah he looked a little like him.

"My pleasure" Hinata said as she ran towards him nailing a punch on his face, while he hit her in the stomach. The match seemed to fly by because Hinata and him both were in pools of blood in about 3 minutes.

"Heh. The names Gaara. You were one of the best girls I've fought, well only girl I've fought." Gaara said as he Wiped the blood that trickled down his mouth.

"Hm? Gaara well I got to say that Guy Kankuro in your Gang is a little bit better than you" Hinata said with a light smirk.

"Well Kankuro can be a little... on the strong side" Gaara said as he sat down beside the 'goods'.

"Ah. And Kankuro is your brother am I right?" she said as she stood up still.

"Yeah. How did you kn-" He said getting cut off by the girl.

"You two look alike that's why" Hinata said as she looked at him.

"Oh." he said as he looked at the girl.

"You cant go through me." He repeated as Hinata jumped From her spot beside him landing on the opposite side of the crate grabbing as much weapons as possible. Gaara then noticed and Jumped up to face her.

"Gaara-Kun!" Hinata cried as she looked at him and he looked at her in shock no one ever EVER calls him Gaara kun. He looked at her and ran to hit her as Hinata blocked his punch with her hand.

"Arigato" Hinata said as she quickly kissed his lips and hit his neck causing him to pass out.

* * *

Hinata didn't know what came over her she kissed the boy Gaara stealing the weapons in the process. She blushed thinking about the kiss as she ran toward Kohona base. Jiraiya also known as the perv waited for Hinata with the goods also known as the weapons. Hinata gave it to him and finished her job and got paid her cut for the weapons which was a lot.

Hinata then made it home and fell on her bed it was already 11 and she didn't feel like sleeping She finally got up from her bed and started walking feeling the cool summer air on her skin as she made it to her usual spot the training grounds. She smiled finally making it there looking at the red log. she kicked it as sturdy as ever. Hinata trained throwing weapons at the log hitting it with her hands and feet jumping everywhere.

Hinata panted finally tired and ready for bed. A Kunai suddenly made it across her throat.

"Tell me where the goods are" A familiar voice said as it tickled her ear.

"Oh! Gaara-Kun your awake!" Hinata shouted as she ducked down before the Kunai struck her neck.

"Well I don't have them now... Its with The Perv Jiraiya" Hinata said as she smiled at him.

He looked at her her sweet innocent features; she looked nothing like someone that should be in a gang.

"Whats your name?" He asked looking at her with serious light green eyes.

"Hinata." She said looking at him.

"Hinata. If you mind me asking Why are you in Kohona gang? You look like a sweet girl I mean does your fami-" Gaara said as he got caught off.

"Don't. You. Dare. Say. Family." Hinata yelled making every word clear as Gaara looked at her as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry" He said as he gave her a hug. He noticed that he was hugging someone from a rival gang, but it was a girl. Gaara blushed noticing that the girl was very pretty and that he kissed her once.

"Thanks" Hinata said as he looked at Gaara's eyes they were green she leaned closer to him placing her lips on his. Gaara couldn't believe it he was kissing her again. He loved the feel of his lips against her. He loved her soft lips. Did he love her? They just met.

"H-H-hinata?" Gaara said as they broke away from the kiss.

"What?" she asked as she looked at his sea green eyes.

"I- Would you be my girl friend?" He asked certain with his words.

"Gaara. I can't were in rival gangs." Hinata said as she felt as she let him down.

"Ah Okay" Gaara said as he left.

* * *

Every day From that night Hinata seen Gaara and they would kiss. It happened for a month he would slyly come over to see her and they would kiss Gaara asking if he could be her boyfriend and Hinata would decline respectfully. Then the next day ask her and she would decline it happened over and over again. Finally in October he asked her and she finally said yes. They celebrated with a longer make out session until he had to leave for a so called mission on taking goods from Sound gang.

*End of flash back*

Hinata Kissed Gaara once more and looked at him.

"I thought it was only in the night we meet" Hinata said as she hugged him.

"Well I missed you and I knew you were ditching school today you always ditch" Gaara said slyly.

"Hmm" Hinata said as they both went into their fantasy land talking to each other.

* * *

**Welll Hope you liked it! ^^**

**~TM  
**


	4. Authors Note VERY IMPORTANT!

Hello TallyMai here! ^-^

I've been super busy…with school and now that school is finally over I have to go to college now. :( But any who… I am somewhat free this summer and I wish to continue writing. I know I have not been posting any updates for most if not all my Fics and I know I have been creating new ones and that sucks cause I know you want updates. I have decided that I will not posting any more new Fics until I've finished at least three of my current ones. I also want to say… Thank you for everyone who still reads and I hope you guys continue to read because I have not given up on any of my Fics. Please if you could go to my profile and let me know which of the 12 Stories that you wish to see more of this summer. Thank you!


End file.
